This invention relates to internal combustion engines and more precisely to an apparatus for maintaining economical and efficient operation of such engines during acceleration.
Many automobile drivers depress the accelerator pedal much too far when accelerating with the result being that more engine power is used than is necessary for normal economical acceleration and there is excessive fuel consumption. For some time now it has been known that it is desireable to provide a means for the average driver to save fuel by warning him that the vehicle is being operated in this uneconomical manner. A major disadvantage of such systems is that a visual or audible indication has been supplied which is not necessarily detected by the operator of the vehicle. Other related devices have attempted to provide pedal resistance to prevent unnecessary opening of the engine throttle, but generally, these provide a progressive resistance and not a definite, automatic indication to the vehicle operator that operation is entering the uneconomical range.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device which warns the operator of the engine, without audible or visible means, and therefore without distraction, that engine operation is preceding into the uneconomical range.